A typical data storage system stores and retrieves data for one or more external host devices (or simply hosts). Such a data storage system typically includes processing circuitry and a set of disk drives. In general, the processing circuitry performs load and store operations on the set of disk drives on behalf of the hosts. For example, conventional processing circuitry includes one or more ports, such as Ethernet ports, that allow the host devices to connect to the processing circuitry in order to exchange data with the disk drives.
On occasion, the data storage system may require servicing by a technician. To this end, the technician typically goes to the location where the data storage system resides and performs a service procedure on the data storage system. For example, the system may require a hardware or software upgrade in order to integrate a design improvement or to fix a design defect. As another example, a circuit board of the processing circuitry or a disk drive may fail and require replacement.
Prior to servicing the data storage system, the technician typically connects a service device, such as a portable computer, to the system in order to perform a system diagnosis. In certain cases, the data storage system includes a single access port dedicated to host access of the storage system. Therefore, in order to diagnose the storage system the service technician must disconnect the host connection from the port and connect the service device to the storage system through the port. In other cases, the data storage system includes two access ports: a host port dedicated for connection to host devices and a service port dedicated for technician access to the data storage system. In these systems, the technician can connect the service device to the service port to perform a diagnosis of the storage system.